Swirly (383)
Swirly, A.K.A. Experiment 383, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to hypnotize his victims into obeying the next order or suggestion they hear. His one true place is hypnotizing people at children's parties. Bio Experiment 383 was the 383rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to hypnotize his victims to obey the next order or suggestion they heard. 383 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 383's pod landing on a beach shore. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When the tide came in, 383's pod got wet, activating him. 383 then hypnotized a surfer, who had witnessed his activation, and left the scene. After hypnotizing a tourist, 383 was caught in a fight between Lilo, Stitch and Gantu, which ended with Lilo and Stitch capturing 383. Lilo and Stitch then took 383 back to their house, where Lilo named 383 Swirly. However, Swirly was able to escape and hypnotized both Lilo and Stitch. Gantu later captured Swirly and took him back to his ship, where the latter hypnotized Gantu. Experiment 625 was fascinated by this, and had some fun with Gantu. Even Hämsterviel became intrigued, and toyed with Gantu a bit before snapping him out of his trance. Hämsterviel then told Gantu his clever scheme that involved using Swirly on the "Look at This!" show. Gantu used Swirly to hypnotize the manager into putting him on the "Look at This!" show. He then planned to use Swirly to hypnotize the show's viewers into slaves. Lilo and Stitch, who both happened to be on the show, were still under Swirly's hypnosis from before. Jumba, who was watching the show on TV back home, soon found out what was going on. He then came to the show in person, and was able to snap Lilo and Stitch out of their trances. Lilo and Stitch then stopped Gantu from hypnotizing the show's viewers, recaptured Swirly, and later found him a one true place at children's parties. In "The Asteroid", Swirly was one of the six experiments who Stitch convinced to come with him and Lilo to save Earth from an approaching asteroid. Swirly hypnotized the asteroid's local asteroid squatter to prevent him from distracting them. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Swirly, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Swirly participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Swirly appeared in an episode of the Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel used him to hypnotize Stitch into fighting for him. This episode also featured Plasmoid and Splodyhead who helped combat Stitch while he was hypnotized. Biology Appearance Swirly is a small turquoise koala-like experiment with a huge head with an expressionless face with a little mouth, little nose, huge black eyes (with white swirling lines when using powers), rabbit-like ears, a single small antenna on the middle of his head and a small dog-like tail. Special Abilities Swirly can hypnotize anyone who looks into his eyes to obey the next order or suggestion they hear by making his eyes swirl. Weaknesses Swirly's hypnotized victims will snap out of the trance once they hear someone snap their fingers. Trivia *When Swirly hypnotizes the Ice-Cream Man, his real eyes can be seen for a short time. *Swirly's pod color is yellow. *Swirly is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 383 Primary function: Hypnotizer, makes victims susceptible to the first suggestion they hear". Gallery 383 swirly by bricerific43-d5a2h09.jpg 383_Swirly__by_experiments.jpg swirly_by_experiments.jpg 383 Swirly.jpg df3c6099a740e3fa8258c8e2f3d2f954-d31vv8i.png vlcsnap-2012-12-30-12h31m13s231.png|Swirly's experiment pod vlcsnap-2012-12-30-12h31m24s97.png vlcsnap-2012-12-30-12h31m32s168.png vlcsnap-2013-03-02-22h11m55s211.png vlcsnap-2012-12-30-12h32m07s9.png Swirly.jpg screenCapture 03.03.13 17-55-01.jpg screenCapture 03.03.13 17-55-56.jpg screenCapture 03.03.13 17-57-17.jpg screenCapture 03.03.13 17-58-10.jpg screenCapture 03.03.13 17-58-49.jpg screenCapture 27.01.13 16-13-22.jpg|Caught by Gantu vlcsnap-2012-12-30-12h34m21s37.png screenCapture 27.01.13 16-20-20.jpg screenCapture 27.01.13 16-22-44.jpg vlcsnap-2012-12-30-12h33m06s76.png vlcsnap-2012-12-30-12h33m24s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-21h01m56s13.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h48m52s94.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h49m03s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-02-19h08m13s69.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-02-19h07m58s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m13s32.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-17h31m31s178.png screenCapture 27.01.13 16-14-47.jpg ScreenCapture 30 01 13 20-05-44.jpg|Swirly in Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 30 01 13 20-08-04.jpg 383anime.png|Swirly hypnotizing Stitch ScreenCapture 31 01 13 0-50-43.jpg ScreenCapture 31 01 13 0-51-54.jpg ScreenCapture 31 01 13 0-53-50.jpg panes66.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males